Revolutionary Concept
by Wicked R
Summary: no demons seem to want to attack the sisters anymore and they wonder why


Revolutionary Concept  
Author: Wicked R

Disclaimer: the universe belongs to the WB.  
Rating: nothing disturbing.  
Genre: G, probably.  
Summary/Set: futurefic-the sisters get attacked less and less by  
demons over the years, and they wonder why.  
Pairing: Piper/Leo, Cole/Phoebe, Kyle/Paige, Cole/Kaia.

The humidity of the air was particularly disturbing, so Phoebe  
decided to leave the interview she was supposed to do with the  
director of the chorus from Malmo that visited the city for the next  
day and retreated to the magically adjusted atmosphere of the mansion  
to find Wyatt and Christopher playing in a large inflatable garden  
pool along with both their parents, while the two white lighters Kyle  
and Paige were giggling on the bench in the conservatory next to the  
paddling pool.

"Did somebody cast a fun spell on you all to be able to operate  
whatever sinister plans they have in the meantime?" Phoebe supposed,  
the image of happiness radiating from the family striking her  
immediately as she saw them. Not that it wasn't often that she saw  
them enjoying what life had to offer, but that was exactly it. Even  
the kids got used to the witch way of existence, where they took  
every opportunity to rejoice, because otherwise they have been to  
busy with demons, or too tired for fighting them. But nowadays, it  
seemed as if every moment was simply good. The occasional wrongdoer,  
who they bumped into could be vanquished with Piper's powers or a  
simple spell said by either of them. For month now, they haven't  
encountered any real challenge, and she started counting for exactly  
how long did this peace last, finding, that it was more like years  
than month.

"Maybe." Paige wondered, "or maybe we just deserve a break." She  
looked at Kyle, who was only allowed to join them once again  
recently, after he had completed his training and initial three years  
of placement as a white lighter.

"Come on, Paige," Phoebe argued, "you know better than that. It would  
be odd if demons wouldn't be up to something."

"You could've scared them all off." Leo added.

"I do have a feel of impending doom sometimes." Piper admitted.

"I think it's time I told you that the Elders told me to give you an  
assignment. It might answer those questions."

"Riight," Piper frowned, "up to their usual high selves, aren't they?  
We should've thought they wouldn't give you any holidays to follow  
your heart's desire!"

"They did and they didn't." Kyle admitted, "they could've used Paige,  
but they did give me the opportunity to transmit their orders myself  
and enjoy your company in the meantime," he stroked his lover's back  
side.

"Let's hear it then." Paige sighed.

"This quietness of the Underworld does seem weird. So they want Paige  
to cast some illusions over you three and go down to have a good look  
around and figure out what secret plan they might have over there."

"When?" Paige groaned.

"As soon as possible."

"One more night and we'll do it tomorrow morning?" She pleaded.

".I think that is acceptable," Kyle answered after a short pause,  
while he was listening out for any ear ringing he could experience as  
an indication of what his response should be.

The red haired and devilishly beautiful, slightly chubby woman and  
the dark lighter, carrying his bow and pulling a brown, long haired  
stallion called Piper behind himself gave the illusion of blinking  
into the middle of a large cavern, where several demons were building  
a stage, and some others were decorating the ceiling with balloons  
and colourful flags.

A couple of demons looked up from rolling a beer barrel towards one  
of the stalls next to the stage to muster the arrivals, but resumed  
work after a few seconds. The female was very likeable to the male  
eye, but with such gorgeousness, the only feasible explanation was  
that she was in fact a warlock, as ugly as one can be, so she cast an  
illusion upon herself to be able to keep the dark lighter. Such  
things happened very often in the underworld.

"What now, Paige?" The red haired whispered into the dark lighter's  
ears.

"I'll join them," she pointed towards some men that were already  
sampling one of the barrels, despite the morning hours and pulled the  
horse along. An animal could hardly be suspected of being able to  
blow you up, but it had the disadvantage of Piper not being able to  
talk, since that would've raised some doubts about her identity.

Phoebe blew away some of the stray red locks that fell over her face  
and looked around for anybody she could talk to. But she didn't have  
to show too much initiative, as she was approached by one of the  
demons that seemed to have been giving orders to the others about  
where to put the tables and chairs.

"Did the chancellor send you?" The old looking demon with missing  
teeth approached her.

"What can I do?" Phoebe asked, not sure what she's getting herself  
into.

"You're a warlock, aren't you? I'm the vice chancellor."

The witch nodded, her disguise was meant to be resembling a warlock.  
She had drank a potion that temporarily gave her the ability to be  
able to blink away, but with the other illusions she relied on Paige,  
who would cast them instead of her.

"We're expecting the king to arrive to the celebration of the second  
anniversary of his coronation to the place he was given the crown at  
exactly at noon. He isn't usually late, and he has to appear all over  
the undercreation to confirm his claim on the throne later on, so his  
schedule is tight. We're are very much behind with the preparations,  
and we'd like you to make the hall look like as if we had everything  
in place. Let me show you the design of the festive area," he led her  
to the closest table, where a minutely architectured plan was rolled  
out by a demon in servant gown for her to look at.

"That's certainly doable," she peeped in Paige's direction, hoping  
she would attract her half sister's attention.

"Even with the king's ability to counteract most magic?"

"I think so," she lied, that being the only option just now if she  
wanted to meet the current leader of the underworld.

"Then get to work and make it perfect. You know the king doesn't like  
us to use too much magic. He can't find out we used it," he left her  
in the company of his servants to see to look at the readiness of the  
curtains of the stage.

"Did you meet the king before?" She asked the servant that held the  
plans for her to see. She was needing to waste time till Paige joined  
her, but also to find out something about demon activity lately.

"I was involved with writing his new codex," he said frowning.

The other servant laughed, "and you actually admit to that  
embarrassing fact?"

"If the king hears you talking about his codex that way, he'll  
vanquish you on spot," threatened the other servant with an athletic  
figure, uncharacteristical of makers of major legal documents.

"Don't tell me you agree with the codex. It's a disgrace to us all.  
Just because he is the most powerful demon of current times, he  
doesn't have the right to abolish harming humans."

"He is the most powerful demon of all times in my opinion," argued  
the tall servant further, "and as such, he can do anything he wishes.  
Besides, there are much less casualties nowadays, since we don't  
cross the charmed ones."

"And I think he can't be all that powerful if he is avoiding those  
witches. He might be afraid of them and does as they please. He can  
make us follow him, but when the revolution gets under way he will be  
vanquished himself. And whoever takes his place will kill the witches  
and we can take over the country properly."

"What revolution?" The demon leaned down to ask the servant in a  
Tweed and an attitude.

"I don't know. But there will certainly be one. Who can take the  
institution of death penalty for mere theft of witch property? We  
should make our own kingdom with our own resources my ass," he  
held, "what do you think dark lighter?" He addressed Paige, who just  
joined them.

"I think the underworld can not tolerate that very much longer," she  
straightened her moustache, "I'm quite surprised it could actually go  
on for this long. But can I have a few words with my wife just now?"  
She took Phoebe by elbow, taking the plans away with them as well.

"This king is really interesting," the white lighter whispered, while  
putting the illusions of the coronation room in action, just the way  
it stood at the moment of the ruler taking the power. The peelings of  
paint on the walls of the hall disappeared, the air filled with  
incest, the broken light bulbs on the chandeliers got changed, tables  
of food appeared, along with the completion of the stage, painted and  
decorated, now more like a castle like building than a simple stage  
with a tall throne in the middle, and several ornate chairs of  
different sizes around it.

"Just in time," sighed the vice chancellor, while several elegantly  
dressed demons shimmered in, "change my clothes, quickly," he looked  
at the alleged warlock.

Phoebe nodded, while Paige improvised a long silver ceremonial dress  
for him. More guests flamed and flashed in, along with the court,  
taking their places on the seats next to the throne, that became  
blurry, and when everything got clear again, the king stood up from  
it. Phoebe felt as if everything would've been blurring again, and  
she grabbed Paige for support, she herself gaping at Cole in his  
blood red tight costume that doubled as the king's official outfit.

Horse Piper whinnied and snorted, attracting the king's attention. He  
continued surveying the rest of the scene, then looked back at them  
as they stood next to the vice chancellor, "Rost," he addressed  
him, "there is too much illusion around here. I'm dissatisfied. You  
will have to answer to me later. Thank you for the non ceremony," he  
said ironically, "nevertheless, all those who served me well in the  
last two years are invited to enjoy the party, while I punish the  
person that uses too many illusions over here. Who did you charge  
with it, Rost?"

The chancellor gave a push to Phoebe, and king Cole raised his hand  
to wave it in her direction. At the second, the illusion cast on her  
disappeared and she took the features of her own self.

Cole froze for a second, but raised his hand towards her again the  
moment the horse bounced up in the air, pointing its front legs at  
him. Next, both him and Phoebe were gone.

"It's not much fun to have a party with the king's eyes on you  
anyway," the vice chancellor's tall servant said and went over to the  
alcohol stall wondering with the rest of the demons present why the  
warlock cast the illusion of another beautiful woman on herself, if  
she was one also.

Chapter 2: All The King's Horses

"Wine?" Cole sat down behind his large desk in a large room covered  
in various books and maps, motioning Phoebe to sit down on the red  
plush sofa next to the bureau.

"Huh? Hallo! How many times can you become the leader of the  
underworld? And how many times did you get visited by your ex wife so  
that you can coolly offer her something to drink?" She shouted, but  
sat down nevertheless, "I don't know what this is, but if it's  
another attempt at getting me back, I."

"Sweet and white," Cole said, and a glass materialised in Phoebe's  
hand, half full with the mentioned liquid. She shook her head,  
sighed, and took a sip.

"So? How do you like the kingdom?" He asked, fumbling with a pen, and  
avoiding to look at her.

"I.I think.like it."

"In that case, do we have a truce? You don't touch my demons, and we  
don't go up there."

"I don't know."

"Didn't you have it easy lately? I can secure you have that for a  
lifetime. The only thing I ask is to leave us alone. To leave me  
alone."

"But how do you think this is gonna work, Cole? They are already  
organising a revolution against you."

"They wouldn't dare after what I've done to the ones that tried  
before. Where did you hear that?"

"Sturdy demon with flappy ears, serves for that Rost," she supplied.

"I'll deal with that. Talk to your sisters and the Elders about an  
agreement between us," she heard his voice, before her sisters hugged  
her in relief that she was back at the manor.

Phoebe leaned back to enjoy the quietest Sunday afternoon she could  
remember of ever experiencing. When she was a child, she was quite  
boisterous and never sat down for more than one minute, and she could  
say she became an active and productive adult as well. Yet, the  
moment called for itself, the last day before the holidays for her  
nephews who were so proud of how they performed together in the  
school play. They had to deal with the added complication of Kyle and  
Paige's one and a half year old daughter, Kiera-Petra, orbing all  
over the spectators, but other than that, everything was so normal,  
that it almost crossed the line to being outright boring, the way it  
actually became the usual way in the last couple of years since the  
peace treaty signed between the Elders and king Cole. It was over a  
year they have seen a demon, and that only because the ruler of the  
underworld sent his gifts for welcoming Paige's daughter into a  
peaceful world. Phoebe took out her cell phone and called out the  
page that showed a picture of her ex with those dozen roses he  
shimmered in one night, not long before he asked her to marry him, a  
picture she never disclosed of still possessing to her sisters. Cole  
kept every promise, but she felt it was more like another gift to  
her, a life without danger, without the curse of magic. He still put  
his own life on risk for her, going against all those demons' natural  
wishes, and even with the enormous powers he picked up from the  
wasteland she found herself wondering every day how long he could go  
on. One day demons will start attacking them again and she would know  
at that point that he was be dead, not being able to hold the fort  
anymore.

"Could you take care of her for a few minutes?" Paige shook her out  
of her reverie and placed little Kiera on Phoebe's knees, "the Elders  
want something," she orbed out.

"No!" Phoebe reacted to the petted lip of the child, "you're not  
allowed to go after mommy!" She hoped she will be able to attract the  
girl's attention enough to stop her from being brought back to them  
lost in the temple after an angry Elder found her again, "mommy will  
be back soon. Look, let's look at the little book," she took up a  
children's version of the Book Of Shadows they put together  
themselves for her niece and nephews, using only images to help them  
use some harmless magic, "where's the cat?" She pointed to Kiera's  
favourite magic trick.

The child looked at the page and named the four ingredients for the  
summoning potion as she saw their pictures in the book, orbing them  
in the bowl on the table in front of her. She clapped her hands and  
laughed in anticipation, "cat," then jumped off Phoebe's lap to clap  
the white kitten.

Her aunt didn't need to provide more entertainment, first, because  
the animal could occupy her for hours sometimes, and second because  
her mother wasn't away for a long time nowadays any time the Elders  
called her. Although witches were still being trained and future  
whitelighters have been identified, with no demonic emergencies  
involving charges, or the charmed ones themselves, Paige was  
contemplating taking a day job at social services after Kiera's  
second birthday.

As expected, Paige arrived back a few minutes later, and Kiera didn't  
even take her eyes off the little fury thing yet, "could be over with  
the good days," Paige started, fuelling Phoebe's worst fears, "there  
seems to be a civil war in the underworld, Elders don't know which  
side has got the advantage just now, but depending on who wins, we  
might be back in business."

"Civil war?" Piper echoed the first words she heard when she  
entered, "it can not be all that bad if demons' main occupation at  
the moment is how to kill each other off."

"Elders want us to go down and give a report on it."

"Should be fun to watch," Piper had nothing against.

"I could write a spell for us to be able to arrive back to the same  
place I was shimmered back from the last time," Phoebe suggested,  
keen on going to Cole's quarters to find out what was happening with  
him.

"One of the better places to start I suppose," Piper agreed.

Phoebe held her breath in apprehension when they transported  
underground, using and illusion to make the orbs look like a shimmer.  
She sensed Piper's concern for her given the different scenarios that  
could await them, and Paige's determination. Phoebe hoped that her  
emotions didn't show on her face because that would've given away her  
fear for the well-being of the hopefully still king of the underworld  
and the fact that she was still very much in love with Cole, no  
matter how she had to push him away in the past in the interest of  
all and how she had to identify with the situation to the extent she  
almost believed it herself.

The room was reeking of smoke and burnt plastic, quite dark and their  
eyes had to get used to it silently before they could properly take  
out the surroundings. Phoebe started towards the desk the moment she  
could see where it was, or better said, where its remains stood in a  
pile of wood, but her sisters held on to her.

"In front of you," Paige whispered, and Phoebe looked down at what  
her sisters didn't want her to step on. It was too late, she was  
already stomping on somebody's arm, stretched out, palm up.

The body, smelling of burnt flesh and the distinctive odour of tree  
moss, commonly used in demonic potions, was hardly recognizable  
under the rubble, covered in dirt and blood, but Phoebe had jumped  
immediately to try to free the person from the bits of furniture and  
wall that were lying on top of him, as she had no doubts in her mind,  
that it was Cole while Paige orbed out and back, getting some  
petroleum lamps. Phoebe managed to get close enough to be able to  
start assessing Cole's condition, wondering what potion were the  
demons using to harm him like that, when the air started shimmering  
at the other side of his body, and Phoebe was simultaneously kicked  
under the chin, being sent a couple of meters back.

Chapter 3: If You Are Not With Me, You're Against Me

Piper customarily attempted a blow up job, without satisfactory  
results as the demon woman, with a similar constitution to Phoebe's,  
but with long, blonde hair gave some signs of surprise and put her  
hands up, "if you came to help sustain a world where demons mean  
world peace," she said somewhat ironically, "we are on the same side."

"How you gonna prove that?" Paige asked.

"Go outside and look around. The fortress was blown up, but it still  
looks as if it was intact, making the legion believe they still need  
to fight the rebels, otherwise they would be punished by the king. Do  
you really think Cole could sustain the illusion of the uncompromised  
fortress, or give any sentences right now?"

"So you shape shifted the appearance of the fortress," Phoebe stood  
up, touching her chin.

"Sorry for the attack on you. I didn't know it was you."

"You know each other?" Piper asked.

"You know her as well, although you haven't seen her in her real  
form," Phoebe supplied, "remember the me impersonator? I think her  
name is Kaia, if I'm not mistaking," she fibbed. In fact, she was  
well aware of her name, thinking of her made her jealous at one time.  
She positioned herself next to Cole, putting a hand over his chest  
claiming him.

Kaia made a half frown, half shrug, "I guess it's over now. It's a  
matter of time till the combined forces figure out they can get in  
here easily without anybody retaliating on them."

"Paige. How about you check that out?" Piper suggested.

"What now?" Kaia continued, "I can't protect him for very long now.  
and I would be astounded if you did.after how you behaved towards him  
last time we met."

"Quite a lot things have changed since we last met," Phoebe said  
tentatively, "like you. I wouldn't imagine you on our side."

"I'm not on your side. I'm with Cole. I mean.I was with Cole, sharing  
the hardship of sustaining his kingdom, because that was what he  
wanted. I acted as a spy for him. And his concubine if he wanted me  
to."

"Taking my shape?" Phoebe asked rather scandalised.

"No," Kaia shook her head vehemently, "as me. He knows how much my  
love is worth. Still, he kept on with this idiotic plan for your  
sake. We all knew it can't last forever."

"All is as she says," Paige arrived back, "and there are about two  
thousand demons wanting to get inside. I say we should hurry."

"We can go," Phoebe took hold of Cole's hand.

"You really taking him?" Kaia looked at the hopefully.

"He made a lot of amends," Phoebe told her.

"So you want me to orb him out too with you?" Paige asked just as  
incredulously as Kaia has been.

"Just do it," Piper urged her too, when they could see the beginnings  
of several shimmers.

Kaia took a fighting stance. It wouldn't have been any use shape  
shifting into something, now that the others have figured out about  
the fortress. There wasn't many places she could disappear to either.  
She was after all, second to the king. She didn't regret any of it,  
she had had more in her life than any simple shape shifter could  
dream of. Warrior spirit she was, in her last seconds she would stay  
true to her nickname, the queen of the underworld.

"Kaia." Phoebe heard Cole's ragged voice calling out to her for the  
nth time in his feverish, half conscious tossing and turning. Leo was  
hopeful that he was right when he said that Cole's injuries were  
healing quite well, but slowly by themselves, he advised the sisters  
to make some potions to help him as well, along with using all his  
own medical knowledge. The only word Phoebe has heard coming out from  
Cole's mouth in the last few days was disturbing. If she was jealous  
of Kaia before, that had intensified now. It made her wonder. Maybe  
they should go back and find out if Kaia has made it. She was a demon  
who loved Cole, and stood by him no matter what, no matter which side  
he was on, in a way she herself never did. Two demons were more  
likely to stand a chance as a couple. And maybe Cole didn't even love  
her anymore. Although his actions and Kaia told her the opposite.  
Such questions tortured her mind the whole time she was watching over  
Cole. She sighed and went to the window, stretching her limbs and  
taking some fresh air. This was how she didn't notice Cole looking  
around in the room, not sure of where he was at first till he saw her.

"What happened? Where's Kaia?" He startled her, not only with his  
wakefulness, but with his words as well.

"You were overthrown," she explained in a cold voice. All those  
altruistic thoughts went out the window with her breath when she  
experienced the concern in his voice for another woman, "Kaia has  
protected you till she could."

"What?.What does that mean?"

"I don't know. When we left her, she was facing a few hundred  
demons," she said nervously, not sure at all of the reaction Cole  
will have.

He bit his lip, looking away from her for a few seconds. Then he  
attempted to sit up slowly, groaning, but determined.

"You can't!" Phoebe jumped towards her bed he was lying on, "all that  
will do is reopen your wounds," she said, but by the time she  
would've reached him, he had already blurred out, Phoebe could only  
grab the covers, "Piper! Paige!" She was freaking out, finding Cole's  
behaviour unbelievable, the same time as fearing that something wrong  
will happen to him, "we need a locator spell!"

Phoebe said the words that transported her conscience to Cole into  
the wasteland. She saw him immediately, sitting on a large stone,  
facing away from her. She closed in on him slowly, not knowing what  
to say. When the distance was only two steps between them, he swiftly  
turned and stood up, raising a hand. Phoebe jumped when the large  
body of a snake bashed into the ground to her left.

"You shouldn't be here," Cole grunted, holding his bleeding side.

"I told you to stay put," Phoebe said softly, easing him back to sit  
on the rock. As he became lost in his thoughts again, she quietly sat  
down next to him, putting a hand across his shoulders, holding him  
tighter and tighter, "I'm sorry," she whispered after a while.  
Pulling herself together further more after another few minutes of  
silence, she started, "what are you doing here? You didn't die and.  
you know pure demons without a soul cease to exist the moment they  
enter the atmosphere here."

"I just hoped somehow that she had survived.you know, maybe one of  
her ancestors way back was human, you know making her sixteenth part  
human as well.in case she didn't know about it herself. I could've  
helped her survive here."

"Cole.she's gone. Let's go out of here."

"There won't be another snake till one grows this big.few month at  
least."

"Cole."

"Let me be damn it!" He pushed her away, and stood to walk away  
again. The movement however was too painful and he doubled over  
instead, making Phoebe reach out for him instinctively.

"You need to be in bed," she pleaded, "let me take care of you."

"Why would you?"

"Because I never ceased loving you. It was just circumstances that I."

"What?" Cole cut into her words, grabbing her hand with more force  
than she thought he mustered right in that moment. Then his grip  
loosened and he fell to the ground.

Phoebe couldn't catch him cause she didn't expect him that weak in  
that exact moment, besides, he was heavy. She gathered up his head  
into her lap instead, "believe me Cole, cause it's the truth."

He looked up at her in awe. Could that be, that all his actions and  
sufferings have finally given their fruit, right there where she had  
once so definitely denied him of her love together with the mere  
opportunity to live. He only started to believe it somewhat when he  
felt his shirt being wet by her tears.

Tbc

Epilogue

"Kaia!" Cole shouted with horror, as little girl, aged eighteen month  
approached the edge of the steps. He jumped to stop her from falling,  
but grabbed air instead.

"She's here," Phoebe walked out of her room, holding the child in her  
arms, "she just shimmered to me. What do you want with her?"

"Oh, this," Cole smiled, planting a kiss on the toddler's head. He  
followed it up with another one on his wife's lips, "how about some  
candy floss?" He took his daughter into his own arms.

"Park it is," Phoebe held on to his other hand.

The End.


End file.
